


Only Wonder

by Magikorps



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Uchiha Obito Lives, except rin, i just want obito and kakashi to be happy, im sorry rin, they dont have to be gay for each other but i made them gay for each other in this fic, they might be ooc i have never written them before sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikorps/pseuds/Magikorps
Summary: In this Soulmate AU, the first words your soulmate says to you will appear on your skin, but they will only appear where your soulmate touches you. Obito and Kakashi bond over when Obito was angry and grieving, and when Kakashi realized that there is someone out there for him after all.





	Only Wonder

The bark of the tree was hard against him, scratching his back as he adjusted his sitting position. The shade of the tree cast a blue hue over the ground, the fractals of light around the hue dancing with the leaves. His clothes were sticky with sweat. His mask rubbed against his skin, the oils from his face making his face gross and slimy.

Though his palms were sweaty, knees weak, and his arms were heavy, he still watched the boy before him train hard with the infinite supply of shurikens and kunai hidden somewhere in his bag with watchful and fond eyes. The movement of his body, and the aggressive flick of his arm as he threw the blade and missed, once again. He drew out a loud sigh, calling the attention of the spiky haired boy before him, the boy sliding up his orange goggles, his face contorting into an aggravated stare.

“What Bakashi? Like you can do better?”

“Well yes, I can-”

Obito quickly interrupted, “I know you can, just shut up.”

The Uchiha clambered over to the large tree Kakashi had decided to take respite under for the time being, wiping the sweat from his forehead, and plopping down on the ground next to the younger boy.

“I almost die, and my clan still doesn’t even want to be a little bit nice to me. I don’t even need them all to accept me, honestly I just want to get better and show them up so they know what they’re missing out on,” Obito gave a hardy cackle, attempting to twirl the kunai grasped in his hand (when did he even pull that kunai out?) and cutting himself in the process, whilst even sending the kunai flying several feet away.

Obito let out a dramatic hiss and clenched his hand. Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed once more.

“Ok listen,” Kakashi removed a cloth from his pouch, tossing it to Obito who scrambled to catch it before it fell into his lap, “You’re just not doing it right.”

Obito let out an obviously staged gasp of shock, his unfinished, haphazardly wrapped hand coming up to cover his mouth, “Wow, is the great Bakashi going to help me out?’

“Well I guess if I have to.”

“Who said I need your help!”

“....”

“I’m kidding, stop looking at me like that please.”

“Anyways,” Kakashi reached over to take Obito’s arm and hand with both of his hands, his gaze focusing on the strange white prosthetic that they found had been attached to Obito’s body when Obito had suddenly decided to return to Konoha. He ran a finger gently over the arm, before grasping Obito’s hand more firmly, “It’s all in your wrist,” he moved Obito’s hand back and forth to demonstrate, “You’re moving your arm too much.”

Kakashi then made a quick flick motion with Obito’s hand, as if throwing an imaginary weapon, “There’s more power in throwing your shuriken with your wrist than with your whole arm. Same goes with kunai.”

“U-um, yeah.”

Kakashi glanced up to examine Obito’s face, a light blush painting his skin. The sight caused a light pink to dust Kakashi’s cheeks as well.

Kakashi let go of Obito’s hand, “Stop that.”

“Stop what?!” Obito squawked indignantly, eyes shooting towards the hand that Kakashi had grabbed, “I-I’m not doing anything!”

Kakashi made a face, “You’re definitely doing something.”

“What about you?!” the Uchiha retorted, “Your face is all red!”

“I-I,” Kakashi stammered, his face reddening further.

“I thought you didn’t even like physical contact,” Obito pouted, “I was surprised.”

“Well, I don’t.. Hate it.. With you it’s not really that weird.”

“Aw, so can I hug you now?”

“No.”

“Boo,” Obito pouted once more, drawing his knees up and resting his head in his hands.

There was a short moment of silence, the only sounds being the gentle rustling of the wind, before Obito spoke again.

“Sorry,” he gave an awkward smile, “I haven’t been the same around you, ever since the first night you saw me, I’ve just been thinking.”

Kakashi remembers the night he found Obito in Konoha as if it had happened only moments ago.

He’d just come back from a mission. Minato and Kushina were probably busy as there was no one at the gate to greet him when he had come back. As Kakashi entered through the gates, he decided he was going to stop by the memorial stone, give the Third his mission report, then go home to shower and sleep.

He’d headed over to the cemetery, and froze as soon as he had spotted a strange white creature crouching in front of the memorial stone. Kakashi took a step back, but that seemed to be enough for the creature to take notice of him, as its head suddenly whipped towards him. The creature stood, stalking over to Kakashi, the boy snatching a kunai from his pouch and taking a defensive stance.

“You.” the creature had spoke.

“Me?” Kakashi responded, dumbfounded.

“Rin’s name shouldn’t be on that stone.”

“R-Rin..”

The creature seized him by the wrist, now yelling in his face, “Rin’s name shouldn’t be on that stone! It’s all your fault!”

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he looked the white creature in the eye.

‘Sharingan.’

Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation in his wrist where the creature’s hand held him. Kakashi let out a hiss of pain, and grit his teeth, his eyes scrunching up. The creature let go of him, shocked.

“What did you do?!” Kakashi shrieked. He went to examine his wrist, and froze.

Calligraphed on his wrist in smooth black letters, words that he’d only ever dreamed of..

“Sorry I’m late,” he whispered aloud, staring at the words that had been burned into his wrist from the creature’s touch.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, louder this time, staring at the creature, eyes visibly widening, “Obito?”

The sharingan in the creatures eyehole widened, and it stepped back, surveying its hand.

“N-no way, no way, not you.. You..”

Kakashi reached for him, “Obito-”

“You friend killer.”

Kakashi froze at the words, his heart racing. He lowered his hand, his eyes strangely stinging.

The creature, Obito, decided to take this time to scurry away, Kakashi letting him leave as he tried to process what had just happened.

He hadn’t told anyone about that night. They’d probably think he was going crazy anyways.

“You grabbed my wrist and ran off,” Kakashi’s eyes darted to Obito, dark eye watching him intently, the cloth he had given him falling from his hand as he fingered the eyepatch covering his left eye, “Then you kept coming back for some reason. I saw you everywhere. I thought you hated me, but then you decided to return to the village one day.”

“I told you,” Obito continued playing with his eyepatch, “I’ve just been thinking since that night.”

“What about?” Kakashi leaned slightly towards Obito, curious.

“Hm,” the spiky haired boy paused for a moment.

“About how I’m better when I’m with you.”

Obito’s eye met Kakashi’s, giving him the widest grin he’d seen on the Uchiha’s face since he’d been brought back into his life. The moment their eyes met, he’d felt the connection Obito had given him, the sharingan, and the words encircling his wrist, a warmth suddenly flooding through him.

“I was mad, for a long time,” Obito sat up sighing to himself, “About Rin, about what happened. But then I started thinking about it, about why it could have happened. About the promise we made, and about..”

Obito showed Kakashi the palm of his hand, where beautiful black letters that matched Kakashi’s were burned into the skin.

“About this. This made me think a lot.”

Obito took Kakashi’s wrist and circled the black words lining it, the silver haired boy flinching slightly at the sudden contact.

“I decided that I trust you Kakashi. Wholeheartedly, sincerely, fully. I trust you, I know you’d never break a promise on purpose.”

The boy’s declaration was met with a blank silence, Kakashi not knowing how to react, even through preparation, nothing threw him off more than the real deal.

Obito continued, “I’m sorry about the terrible things I said to you, I was caught up in my emotions and I don’t expect you to forgive me because I probably hurt you a lot anyways and- ow!”

Obito flinched back, tearily rubbing his hand where Kakashi had pinched it, “Kakashi! Why!”

“Nothing you could say or do will change what I think of you.”

Obito stopped rubbing his hand, staring dumbly at Kakashi, “Wait, what-”

“I’m not gonna say it again,” Kakashi crossed his arms and huffed, only slightly offended that Obito hadn’t heard what he said.

“Noo, no I heard you,” Obito removed the cloth that Kakashi had given him from his hand, and turned to him, taking his hands in his.

Kakashi felt the boy squeeze his hands, “I’m just surprised you think that way about me.”

Kakashi looked down and examined where their hands connected, then peered at Obito’s face, the way the boy gazed at him causing his breath to catch in his throat. Written all over his face was fondness, and his features were so, so soft. His smile was gentle and just Obito’s face said ‘I think the world of you.’ Kakashi could see just how much he had changed in the year he had been missing. He must have had a strange look on his face, because Obito let out a chuckle.

“I’m glad you feel the same way about me, Kakashi. I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about me being your soulmate.”

Obito flipped his hands so that his soulmark was exposed, so that both their soulmarks were touching.

Obito surveyed the point where both their soulmarks touched, “I’ll admit, when I first realized that you were my soulmate, I was angry.”

Kakashi just nodded, he would be to.

“Deep down I always knew it wasn’t Rin, I mean, we always hugged, and she always smacked me around. I just thought we had some kind of really strong connection. I guess I just didn’t want to believe that Rin wasn’t the one. There was even a time where I told myself that I didn’t care who my soulmate was, as long as it was just me and Rin, I was fine with that.”

“You don’t like being touched, I know, so it makes sense you wouldn’t have found your soulmate ‘till now, but just know that I’m glad it’s you.”

Obito brought their hands up to his chest, a determined look on his face, “I see the doubt on your face, but I want to be able to make you see that I mean it! I mean what I’m saying and I’m really really glad you’re my soulmate, and I know that from wherever Rin is watching us, she’s glad to.”

“So Kakashi,” Obito then held their hands up to his forehead and bowed low, “Will you please go out with me?” he finished with a finality to his tone.

The pace at which everything was happening overwhelmed Kakashi. He could feel the warm press of Obito’s forehead and palms against his hands, could see the stiffness of his body, could hear Obito’s bated, compacted breaths, escaping his nose as he awaited an answer. The boy was so worried his eyes were most likely wound up the tightest they could be. Kakashi mentally sighed at the image of Obito Uchiha before him, deciding to tug on his hands in order to get his attention. The boy looked up, his face scrunched up, eyes wet, and in this moment Kakashi can’t believe that he’s even putting up with this, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to cast it aside as bothersome.

“You are the most overly dramatic person ever, I can’t believe you, you crybaby. Actually I can, but that’s besides the point.”

Kakashi takes his hands from Obito’s and not so gently slaps the other boys cheeks. Obito let out a whine, wiping his eyes, and making another face at Kakashi, which he promptly ignored.

“Tell me Obito, why would you feel the need to go through the whole confession and ask me out when we’re already connected through our soulmarks?”

The spiky haired boy perked up at that, “So, is that a yes?”

“Stupid,” Kakashi shook his head and shrugged, “It was already a yes.”

“Yes!!” Obito threw his arms around Kakashi, the silver haired boy jumping in surprise, feeling his face grow hot, “Thanks Bakashi, I’ll make you the happiest soulmate ever! Even Rin will be proud!”

Kakashi smiled gently, though unsure of how to react, extended a hand to pat Obito’s back, “Whatever.”

~~~~~

‘Sorry I’m late!’ said the black writing in bold characters wrapped around Kakashi’s wrist.

‘You’re late.’ responded the thin black writing that rest on Obito’s palm.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted in forever, but i word vomited this during my class warm up in english because my teacher said we could write whatever we wanted LOL
> 
> title comes from only wonder by frederic. the fic isn't based on the song though LOL
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked it, i love reading your wonderful comments uwu


End file.
